


Normal

by alleycatforthelulz



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: (but personally i think it's more platonic in this one), relationship could be read as platonic or romantic, rex and emmet are technically the same person in this fic, why do tumblr posts make me want to write something at the speed of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleycatforthelulz/pseuds/alleycatforthelulz
Summary: the scene where wyldstyle tells emmet her name but its a roleswap au where rex tells lucy his name. based on atumblr postandmy own





	Normal

Scaling the inside of Octan Tower with the last few notes of _Catchy Song_ at their heels, Lucy wondered not for the first time in this adventure if Rex was as “tough and cool” as he said he was. The newbie popstar had thought that his voice sounded vaguely familiar and the feeling strengthened when he dropped his gruff act to sing their way past the robots.

She had a faint smirk on her face as she teasingly called up to him, “I thought you didn’t like that song?”

Rex continued onward in their climb but she could hear the huffed, “I _don’t_ ,” under his breath. There was a few minutes of silence as they focused on carefully sneaking around before Lucy brought the topic up again.

“I know that you put on this tough ‘macho’ act,” she began. Rex paused to look down at her and she used it to rush past him up her ladder. She heard the faint startled yelp below and stopped at the top to grin back down at the self-proclaimed coolest masterbuilder. “But I don’t think you’re as rad as you’re trying to seem.”

“Me? I’m the _raddest_ ,” Rex sputtered, hurrying to catch up with the energetic popstar. “Do you even know what you’re talking about?”

Lucy plopped down on the edge and swung her feet idly as she watched him climb. “I’m just saying, you were all like,” here she lowered her voice and put an overly-gruff undertone to it, “She’s not tough enough for this Vitruvius. What if something happened to her out there? I’m not gonna babysit her, are you kidding me.”

She rose to her feet and moved aside as Rex reached the top. She thought for a moment and then held out her hand. Rex looked at it, then at her, before taking it and pulling himself up.

“But I don’t think that’s you. The _real_ you,” she finished. Rex looked conflicted as she let go of his hand. Staring out into the belly of Octan Tower where the Kragle was being held, she wondered if anyone had ever told Rex he was special, like everyone had told her.

Lucy knew she was special. Knew it from the time she could walk. She was special and was going to be a big popstar someday with her own album and everything. Her songs were going to make the world a better place, a _happier_ place. But looking at Rex sometimes made her lose sight of this fact, made her lose sight of her goals. This whole Resistance stuff was just a stepping stone in the greater story of Lucy. That was all.

Lost in thought, she didn’t noticed when Rex drew closer. It was when he cleared his throat that she turned to look at him. But his eyes weren’t on her. He gave a deep sigh.

“ Look Lucy, I…” His shoulders tensed for a bit before relaxing as his voice slid into a higher pitch, like the one he used to sing earlier. “I wanted it to be me, _okay_? I wanted to be the Special. And I know how it sounds but it’s just… ever since I learned of the Resistance, I wanted to be _something_ , you know?”

“Before all this, I was… a nobody. Another face in the crowd. Too generic for most of President Business’s scans to pick up. It made me great for undercover missions. But no matter what I did, I was always just Em— …just Rex. So I changed myself, bit by bit. Grew some stubble, trained some raptors, made myself a cool ship. I made myself _special_ … but no one ever believed it. And when I heard the prophecy, I just…” Rex choked and Lucy was horrified to see the tears that gathered in his eyes.

It was times like these where Lucy floundered. Where she didn’t have the right words to comfort or wise advice to lend. But she had to say something.

“People always told me I was special.” Rex looked at her with lost and confused eyes, a bit of hurt tinged in there. She ignored the way her heart clenched and powered on. “But it’s different from believing you were special, you know? Even though I’m living in my ratty apartment, eating ramen noodles, and don’t have a single hit out, I still think I’m special.”

“And Rex, you’ve been to so many different worlds! You’ve trained raptors, are a successful archeologist, can rope killer robots with at least seven different lasso tricks. Your ideas, your _real_ ideas, are a bit unconventional but utterly unique. You have a cool ship called the Rexcelisor with your own raptor crew and if nothing else…” She smiled warmly. “ _I_ think you’re special.”

Rex swallowed roughly, tears still in the corners of his eyes. He pursed his lips for a moment, almost disagreeing, but couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face.

“Emmet.”

“Huh?”

“That was my real name. You asked earlier and, uh, it’s… Emmet.”

Lucy beamed at Emmet, reaching out to snag his hand. He looked startled but couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. Maybe no one had ever told Emmet he was special before, but she was going to make sure he knew he was everyday from now on.

“I really like that name.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _catchy song_ is to rex in this au as _everything is awesome_ is to wyldstyle in canon eyyyyy
> 
> BONUS:  
> "so why rex anyway?"  
> "UH I THINK I HEAR VITRUVIUS'S GHOST CALLING ME"


End file.
